Percy and Nova Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by Tana365
Summary: When Percy Jackson is born, his mother Sally Jackson finds a baby on her doorstep. The baby's name is Nova and becomes Percy's sister watch Percy and Nova go through the life of a demigod. But who are Nova's real parents?
1. Prologue - Found and Adoption

Sally Jackson's son of about four months was just settling in to sleep when she heard a knock at the door, "coming, coming" she responds. She reaches the door and opens it to find nobody there. She looks down to find a small bundle on her doorstep. She bends down to see what it is when it moves, showing a small face. It was a baby! She lifts it up when a letter flutters to the floor. She picks it up and moves inside, shutting the door. She puts the baby on her bed and opens the letter. It says _"Dear whomever is concerned, This baby's name is Nova. She is a very special child. Though she may not be a demigod, she does have immortal blood. Therefore she is vulnerable to monster attacks. I hope that you will understand and take care of her. When the time comes, her birth parents will come and take her home. Until then, please care for her as if she were your own. Sincerely, a loving caretaker"_

The baby, Nova, looked to be about four months old, the same age as her son, Perseus. Sally observes Nova, she has white hair, the color of fresh snow. When she opens her eyes they are a beautiful silver with gold flecks. Her overall looks are enchanting, she has pale, but not unhealthily so, skin. One thing that is odd about her is that her ears are slightly pointed. All in all, she has ethereal looks. One thing was for certain, for Sally it was love at first sight, just like her son.


	2. Chapter 1 - Field Trips and Visions - P1

_Italics - Thoughts and visions_

"Blah" - Speech

 **Chapter 1 - Field Trips and Visions - Part 1**

It was a long day for Nova Jackson and her brother Percy. They were on the school bus on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Nancy Bobofit, a bully, was throwing pieces of peanut butter ketchup sandwiches at Nova and Percy's best friend Grover and making fun of him. Grover is a small lanky kid who walks with an obvious limp, due to a muscle malformation, or so he says for Nova can tell that he is something more.

 **POV - Nova**

I am siting on the bus next to my brother Percy with Grover to the other side of him. I can tell that my brother is getting irritated at Nancy throwing her food at Grover. All of a sudden, but not surprisingly, Percy jumps up and tells Nancy to stop. Grover pulls him down and says " It's okay. I like peanut butter." I reply with " It still doesn't give her an excuse to throw it at you." I am starting to get irritated too. Thankfully, we arrive at the museum before it can get too out of hand. When we exit the bus I look up to see the sky covered with heavy clouds. All of a sudden I'm hit with a vision.

 _I'm standing in a large room with a hearth at the center. Surrounding the hearth are twelve thrones. I am standing alone in front of the middle throne that looks like it is owned by the leader of the group. I get the feeling that some thing is missing from the main throne. Once I realize this, I'm hit with the scent of on coming rain and ozone and my vision shifts to a thunder storm. It is raining heavily and I can hear thunder but can't see any lightning. I hear an ethereal voice say "Find what is stolen and see to it to return, your friend Grover will help."_

 **POV - Percy**

I've been having a bad day. First, I'm put on probation for yelling at a teacher, then we go on a field trip where Mrs. Dodds is a chaperone. I swear Mrs. Dodds has it in for me and my sister. And then Nancy is throwing bits of her sandwich at my best friend Grover. I start getting really annoyed at her and the fact that no one is doing anything. I start standing up to confront Nancy when Grover pulls me down and says "It's okay. I like peanut butter." My sister, who has been quiet the whole time says, "It still doesn't give her an excuse to throw it at you." I can't help but to agree internally, but I don't say anything.

We finally arrive at the museum and I step out after Grover. I turn around to see my sister looking up at the sky when her eyes go strangely blank. I know that when this happens she is seeing a vision. It has happened several times before, particularly right before something weird happens. Nova confided in me that she is a seer and can sometimes see hints about the future. After she told me this she made me promise not to tell anyone without her permission, though our mom also knows. I walk over to her and ask, "What did you see this time?" "I'm not exactly sure but I know one thing, we need to tell Grover," Nova replies. I ask, "Tell him what?" "About my Visions, silly." "Oh." I say, feeling a bit embarrassed.


End file.
